White Flag
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tidak akan mengangkat tanganku dan menyerah, walaupun itu berarti aku akan tenggelam. Based on White Flag by Dido. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** White Flag

**Summary:** Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku. Aku tidak akan mengakat tanganku dan menyerah, walaupun itu berarti aku akan tenggelam.

**Pairing:** Ugh… Cavity mungkin? Dengan surprise pairing di akhirnya?

**Rate:** T soalnya saia males nentuin.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Cobain pas baca ini sambil ngedengrin lagi 'White Flag'-nya Dido. Pas buanget. *ya iyalah, lu bikin ni cerita pake tuh lagu*

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there will be there still  
I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue  
And you will think that I've moved on

**White Flag—Dido**

* * *

"Aku mencin—"

"Jangan katakan."

Aku hanya memandangnya berjalan menjauh dan menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam yang menyelimuti hutan dingin di tengah musim dingin.

Oh, betapa aku berharap Jack tidak melihatnya. Semoga saja tidak. Karena akan susah untuk menjelaskan padanya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh seorang Toothiana Sang Peri Gigi di tengah hutan gelap bersama Sang Boogeyman ketika seharusnya dia mengumpulkan gigi-gigi mungil di bawah bantal anak-anak yang sedang bermimpi dengan indahnya.

Hatiku masih sedikit sakit. Aku tahu Pitch berpikir aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu padanya atau pun merasa seperti itu terhadapnya—dan dia memang benar karena aku tidak seharusnya begitu karena, halo, aku Guardian?

Tapi tidak kukatakan pun, aku tetap tersiksa.

Jadi, apa salahnya kan? Lebih baik kami berdua tersiksa karena rasa sukaku yang salah sasaran daripada aku tersiksa sendirian. Dan kudengar dari Jack, sendirian itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan siksaan manapun.

Aku janji aku bukannya mencoba utuk membuat hidupnya lebih susah daripada ini.

Aku juga tidak mencoba untuk kembali seperti dulu ketika aku dan dia—walaupun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya—bisa tertawa atau tersenyum bersama.

Sungguh.

Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku akan tetap mempertahankan pendirianku. Tidak akan ada kata menyerah bagiku. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan perasaanku tanpa mengangkat tangan dan mengibarkan bendera putih walaupun itu berarti aku harus tenggelam bersamaan dengan perasaanku yang salah ini. Aku sedang dimabuk cinta dan aku akan tetap terus seperti itu.

* * *

Terlalu banyak.

Terlalu banyak kesalahan dan kehancuran yang kutinggalkan.

Terlalu banyak sampai tidak mungkin aku dan dia bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Dan aku terlalu banyak membuat masalah baginya sehingga aku akan sangat mengerti kalau dia tidak mau lagi berbicara atau hanya sekadar menatapku lagi. Aku mengerti.

Lagipula memang ada peraturan yang mengatakan 'yang selesai ya, selesai' atau sesuatu semacam itu. Dan aku yakin dia menggunakan aturan itu selama hidupnya. Ya, hubungan kami sudah selesai dan aku tidak akan memaksakan apa-apa lagi. Selesai.

Sudah.

Sampai situ saja.

Tapi aku akan tetap brpegang teguh pada perasaanku karna aku yakin hatiku tidak berbohong ketika dia berkata bahwa masih ada cinta yang tertinggal di dalamnya.

Dan aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus tenggelam.

* * *

Dan kalau nanti kami bertemu lagi—yang, aku yakin, pasti terjadi—semua yang ada dalam hatiku saat ini pasti masih akan tetap ada.

Cinta.

Kenangan.

_Harapan_—aku tahu itu Pusatnya Bunny, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa merasakannya—bahwa suatu hari nanti, mungkin, kami berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena aku tahu reaksi terhadap apapun yang akan kukatakan akan tetap seperti waktu itu di tengah hutan dingin yang gelap tempat aku terakhir kali melihatnya sejak hubungan kami putus seperti bnang gigi yang dipakai terlalu kasar.

Aku akan diam dan dia akan mengira bahwa aku sudah lupa.

Dan semuanya akan seperti dulu.

Ya, nanti ketika kami bertemu lagi.

* * *

Seperti sekarang dengan dia berjalan dengan labgkah-langkah lebar yang perlahan, nyaris anggun seperti bayangan.

Kami berlima akan bertarung melawannya. Cahaya melawan gelap—mungkin tanpa ada yang sadar bahwa gelap butuh cahaya untuk muncul dan cahaya akan selalu menghasilkan gelap.

Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa aku masih menyimpan perasaanku.

Tidak, dia tidak akan tahu.

Dan aku akan tetap menyimpannya sendiri walaupun aku harus tenggelam bersama dengan hatiku.

* * *

**END. Bagi yang seneng sama pair Cavity, sampe sini aja. Bagi yang masih pengen lanjut, saia peringatkan bahwa lanjutannya mungkin mengecewakan.**

**Other than that, enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**…**

* * *

**Yakin mau baca? Siip, silakan lanjut.**

* * *

Walaupun dengan kecepatanku dan dengan para Baby Teeth melindungiku, Pitch tetap bisa sampai dan menghadapiku dengan sabitnya yang besar.

Dia mengangkatnya dan aku tidak bisa lari lagi.

Lalu aku mendengar rutukkan darinya. Kubuka mataku dan kulihat Sandy melilit kakinya dngan cambuk dan melemparnya menjauh dariku.

"Oh, Sandy. Kau benar-benar penyelamat nyawa," seruku padanya, sengaja membiarkan sisa kalimat itu tidak terucap.

_Walaupun aku akan lebih memilih kalau kau sedikit lembut padanya._

Pertarungan nyaris berakhir dengan kami mengepungnya. Dia memandang nanar satu-persatu dari kami.

Dan dia memandangku terakhir.

Sebelum aku menyadari apa-apa, dia menerjangku dengan sebuah pedang dari bayangan.

Tentu saja Jack menghadangnya dan menerjangnya dengan badan kecilnya sampai mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah.

Oh, aku tidak tahan.

Aku.

Tidak.

Tahan.

"KYAAA~!" pekikku senang melihat posisi mereka berdua.

Pitch terbaring di atas tanah dan Jack berbaring di atasnya, di antara kedua kakinya yang jenjang, dan… dan… ugh… mulutnya! Mulutnya menempel dengan mulut Pitch!

"Kamera~! Kamera! Dimana kamera saat kau membutuhkannya?!" teriakku pada siapapun yang peduli. Aku harus mengabadikan ini sama sperti aku mengabadikan momen-momen lainnya! Aku harus dan itu adalah kewajibanku—dan sebenarnya Mother Nature juga karena dia yang awalnya menyeretku sampai begini—untuk mengabadikannya!

Oh, tidak. Otakku mulai bermain lagi! "Ugh… Bunny, kenapa bukan kau yang menghadangnya? Atau kau bisa berubah menjadi bentuk aslimu dan menghadangnya, Sandy! Dan kenapa kau bukannya meminum ramuan supaya jadi muda lagi, North? Kau yang waktu itu bilang berkelahi saat kau muda jauh lebih gampang!"

"Tooth…" aku mendengar geraman Pitch.

Uh-oh.

"Dan inilah alasan kenapa aku berhenti berteman dengamu walaupun kau dekat dengan Seraphina. Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memasangkanku dengan setiap laki-laki yang kau anggap cocok denganku?"

"Tidak! Itu berarti kehancuran bagiku!"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kabur melalui bayangan sebelum aku bisa bercerocos panjang lebar lagi.

Aku sudah bilang—walaupun dia berpikir bahwa aku tidak seharusnya berkata atau berperasaan sperti itu—bahwa aku sangaaaat mencintai dia yang dipasangkan dengan Jack. Atau dengan Bunny. Atau dengan Sandy. Atau dengan North.

Atau dengan siapa saja yang menurutku pantas. Walaupun itu nyaris membuat rumahnya hancur karena banyaknya roh-roh yang menyerbunya untuk melihat apakah rumor yang aku dan Mother Nature sebarkan itu benar. Kurasa dia benar-benar menganggap itu kehancuran.

Aku tidak akan menyerah walaupun dia akan membenciku untuk itu. Dia sudah canggung berada di dekatku, apa bedanya dengan dia membenciku, kan? Sekalian saja!

Dan aku tidak akan peduli kalau itu berarti aku akan tenggelam!

* * *

**END. Kali ini beneran.**

* * *

Hmm… ga ada yang nyangka, kan, ini tentang Tooth fangirling-an? *trollface*

Sumpah, dulu saia nganggep ini lagu romantiiiis banget walopun si Dido kesannya jadi bodo banget karena tetep bela-belain tenggelem cuman karena dia suka ama ni cowok. Tapi, setelah berapa lama dan gen-gen fujoshi di otak saia mulai berevolusi, entah kenapa lagu ini malah jadi lagu tetang seorang fujoshi yang ga bakal menyerah fangirling-an walopun itu bikin orang-orang di sekitarnya (dan orang yang jadi objek fangirling-an dia) jadi ilfil dan menjauh. Okeh, saia malah jadi curhat (iya, ini kejadian setengah nyata, soalnya temen saia dan orang yang saia jadiin bahan yaoi—alias temanku tersayang—ngga menjauh). Abis, kata 'this ship' itu kayak 'shipping' ala fujoshi sih. Haih.

Ugh, besok matematika.

Salah.

Matimatian.

Euh, malah curhat lagi.

Ya sudahlah, ya…

Ada yang mau ninggalin ripiu? :D

Love and Shipping  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
